Angels Die
by atomiikrawkstarr
Summary: Cameron gets sick, can House save her in time, blah blah blah. Read and review or diiie! CamCha, Hameron, Huddy. God I love those words.
1. Preface

Events that happened in 'Doctors Sometimes Have Lives Too'  
-Chase and Cameron fought. A lot.  
-Chase and Cameron pashed in the park. Aww.  
-House found out he has a DAUGHTER! Called Tally. Tally left to find her mother. 


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:** **Hating Mondays**

**Rating:** K  
**Note to Non-House-ers:** If you do not watch House, M.D., please feel free to read my fanfic, but it may prove useful to read some background info. Google House. Also, read 'Doctors Sometimes Have Lives Too', to which this fanfic is a sequel.

**Chapter Summary: **Cameron's sick! How original of me. Well, I like the idea.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own ANY of the characters in this story (with the exception of some of the patients). Nor do I own 'House, M.D.' the show or this website (duh).  
**Author's Note:** Woo, first little bit of chapter 1 is up! Sorry it's taken so long, I've been really busy. Anyway. I'm going on camp tomorrow so it may be a few days till the rest of chapter 1 is up. But anyway, enjoy and review!

* * *

It was 7:00am when the alarm clock went off in Dr. Allison Cameron's apartment.

She groaned, and turned over in her bed.

"I hate Mondays." She said irritably, randomly hitting around at the direction of the alarm clock, and missing several times before she managed to turn the thing off.

"I don't think anybody does." Said a voice, coming from beside her.

"We're gonna be late," Cameron decided, as she turned around and gave Dr. Robert Chase a kiss on the cheek, who smiled.

"I wonder what House would say," he began, as Cameron got out of bed and went to her wardrobe.

She turned around.

"About what?"

"About last night." Chase said cheekily.

"You wouldn't dare!" Cameron turned around.

"Wouldn't I?"

She hit him with a pillow.

"All right, all right," Chase said, getting up and going into the bathroom.

"D'you think we should take separate cars? To avoid House's….to avoid House?" Cameron said, brushing her hair.

"Nah, it's too much of a hassle. And we'll probably get there before him."

There was a silence for a moment.

"I've got Clinic duty this morning, I think. When are you scheduled?" Chase asked, brushing his teeth.

There was no answer.

"Are you there, Allison?"

There was no answer again.

"Allison?"

Still no answer.

Chase stuck his head out, and then he rushed to Cameron's side.

Allison Cameron was lying sprawled out on her bedroom floor, unconscious.

"Patient, 29, collapsed." House said, limping into his conference room, where Foreman and Chase were sitting at the table, and Wilson was making coffee.

"Uh, not eating enough?" Foreman said, confused.

"Let me rephrase - Patient, 29, collapsed. Name: Allison…" House looked at the file sarcastically, "Cam-eron…I think."

"Cameron's sick?" Wilson asked, handing out coffees then sitting down.

"Why are you here?" House replied accusingly.

"I have nothing better to do.." Wilson replied, taken aback.

"Yeah, ever since they found a cure for Cancer...Anyway, let's go see our little girl now." House said, opening the door with his cane and marching down the hallway.

Chase and Foreman looked at each other for a moment, and then thought it best to follow.

In Princeton Plainsboro's Clinic, Cameron sat. Her hair was untidy and chaotic, and her skin didn't have its normal glowing complexion, but rather was dull and tired.

Typical, she thought. Just as things were working out, something had to go wrong.

It was at that moment that House burst in, followed by Chase and Foreman, and said abruptly;

"Differential diagnosis for…"

"Oh my God, he's visiting a patient!" Cameron remarked.

"…collapsing." House finished.

"You're actually asking me for a differential diagnosis on myself?"

House tapped her left knee, which jumped.

He tapped it again, and it jumped again.

"You wanna stop doing that?" Cameron said, annoyed.

"Sorry." House said insincerely, tapping her other knee.

It didn't jump.

He tapped it again.

It still didn't jump.

"What?" Cameron said, noticing House's worried expression, and looking down.

House tapped the knee once more, and still it didn't jump.

"Oh, no…"


End file.
